Register Your Cat
'How To Register Your Cat' To register your cat is easy. Below, you need to edit the 'Register Your Cat' topic and copy and paste the following form into the 'Register Your Cat' topic filled in. Every person can have up to 3 cats to roleplay. After you've pasted your form and filled it in press the 'Signature' button which you can find by pressing the little 'More+' button on the right hand side of all your little text editing buttons. Once you've pressed it four ~'s will appear. That will turn into your signature. If you are approved, below your form will be ''' '''Approved! <3 FrostyBee123 (talk) 13:48, September 14, 2013 (UTC) 'Form' #'Name: ' #'Appearance: ' #'Personality: ' #'History: ' #'Rank: ' #'Extras*Optional*: ' Register Your Cat #'Name: Silverdust #'Appearance: Light silver tabby she-cat' #'Personality: Quite timid but ready to help the Clan when in in danger. Dreams about having kits one day and becoming a permanent queen in the nursery' #'History: Born to two loners which died in a fire when she was a kit. She was accepted into BoulderClan to train as a warrior' #'Rank: Warrior' #'Extras*Optional*: Searching for a mate' #'Silverstar040302 (talk) 21:24, August 31, 2014 (UTC)Stars are in the night skySilverstar040302 (talk) 21:24, August 31, 2014 (UTC)' Approved! <3 'Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 05:36, September 1, 2014 (UTC) #'Name: 'Jetstorm #'Appearance: 'Brown tabby tom with a single black paw (left back paw) #'Personality: 'Brave and always willing to help a kit and clanmate in danger. Superb hunter, but not the most amazing fighter. Dreams of becoming leader. #'History: 'Born and raised in BoulderClan(Shh, don't ask who gave birth to him XD) #'Rank: 'Deputy #'Extras*Optional*: '''Mentor of Crimsonpaw '''Made and Approved! <3 Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 05:49, September 1, 2014 (UTC) #'Name: '''Crimsonpaw #'Appearance: Dark orange young she-cat with a white stream down the middle of her face from her nose to the top of her forehead. #'Personality: '''Excited and always ready to learn. Very optimistic and loves to play with the kits. #'History: 'Born and raised in BoulderClan(Again, don't ask who gave birth to her XD) #'Rank: 'Apprentice #'Extras*Optional*: '''Apprentice of Jetstorm '''Made and Approved! <3 Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 05:49, September 1, 2014 (UTC) #'Name: '''Stormpool #'Appearance: Grey she-cat with dark grey paws and silver ears #'Personality: '''Determinded and joyous. Loves to play and act kit-like even though she's a grown warrior. #'History: 'Born and raised in BoulderClan #'Rank: 'Warrior #'Extras*Optional*: '''N/A Piggo (talk) 13:20, September 5, 2014 (UTC) '''Approved! <3 Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 13:21, September 5, 2014 (UTC) #'Name:' Swiftclaw #'Appearance:' Pretty black she-cat with bright emerald green eyes. #'Personality:' Flirtious she-cat which focuses on tom's more than other she-cats. Doesn't ever want kits because she doesn't wish to be stuck looking after them. Has a way of making tom's do what she wants. #'History:' Loner that was accepted into BoulderClan when she was found on the outskirts of the territory. #'Rank:' Warrior #'Extras*Optional*: ' Who says that wolves can't be ninjas? 04:44, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Approved! <3 Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 04:46, September 6, 2014 (UTC) (Lol what's with the small flow of people joining all of a sudden? XD) Name: 'Birdflutter '''Appearance: B'eautiful brown and white tabby with she-cat, with dark green eyes. She has a fluffy tail, and one scar along her leg. '''Personality: '''Birdflutter is generally gentle to others, but she's very fierce when offended. While she tries to be friendly to others, she will not take sass, and has been labeled as fiesty, even though she's not too bad. She doesn't have a lot of friends, as there are far too many rumors on whether of not she's a doormat, or a fighter. While she is nice, deep down, she's cold, and to a point. '''History: '''Birdflutter, and her brother, Hazelscar were born in the middle of the cold season. They had a little sister, Morningkit, but she died soon after birth, due to lack of milk. Birdflutter and Hazelscar were determined to survive, as they relied heavily on eachother throughout apprenticeship. A year after Morningkit died, Birdflutter and Hazelscar lost their parents to the same famine. They've been through rough time, but together, they are unstopable. '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Extras: '''She currently has no mate, and is not searching, due to her lack of social skills. '''Name: '''Hazelscar '''Appearance: '''Black tom, with a blue eye. His left eye was gouged out in an accident with a badger, and now has several scars over that eye, and cannot see out of it. '''Personality: '''Hazelscar is almost the exact her opposite of his sister. He's brash, and blunt on the outside, and generally gets any cat to do what he wants, as they fear him. But deep down, he's a wonderful cat, and has a huge soft spot for kits, as they remind him of Morningkit. '''History: (See Birdflutter's) Rank: 'Medicine Cat (If not, than warrior, but I kinda made him for a Med Cat role) '''Extras: '''Besides his sister, the current kits are the only cats he's gentle towards '(Both Birdflutter and Hazelscar are made by Brighty ) Approved! <3 Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 11:21, September 7, 2014 (UTC) #'Name: Emberpaw' #'Appearance: Gray and white she-cat' #'Personality: Fierce and determined to help her clan, fairly ambitious' #'History: Daughter of Silverdust and (hopefully) Appleshine' #'Rank: Apprentice' #'Extras*Optional*: Mentor is Nightwhisp (when I make him) Approved! <3 Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 11:21, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Name: Nightwhisp Appearance: Black tom with amber eyes Personality: Stern but completely fair. Looking for a mate History: Born and raised in BoulderClan Rank: Warrior 'Extras*Optional: Mentor of Emberpaw 22:56, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Name: Appleshine Appearance: Mottled brown tabby tom Personality: A sweet, kind and caring cat. Never gets into arguments and a pleasure to be around History: As a kit he had wished to be a she-cat (disturbing, I know) Rank: Warrior 'Extras*Optional: mates with Silverdust 22:56, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Approved! <3 '''Sticks and stones may break my bones... But words might just kill me. 05:59, September 8, 2014 (UTC) __________________ '''Name: Cinderflower Rank: Warrior Appearance: '''Cinderflower is a pretty, soft-furred, lithe she-cat with short silvery-blue fur that gets longer on her belly, chest, and tail. She has very pale white patches on her chest and muzzle. She has bright, clear azure eyes. '''Personality: '''Cinderflower is shy and likes to be alone, as she has a negative outlook on the cats around her. She dislikes any form of physical contact, and tries to avoid it at all costs. She doesn't believe in StarClan. She is cold toward cats who try to socialize with her (and even colder to toms that try to flirt), and will turn them away. She doesn't trust anyone, not even her own brother, Whiteflash. She is defensive about her pride, and hates even the smallest joke about her fur or something. '''History: '''Born a loner along with her brother, she hadn't even opened her eyes when she and Whiteflash (back then he was unnamed) were abandoned and left to die in leafbare. Fortunately for them, they were adopted by BoulderClan. Growing up, she was a caring and optimistic she-cat, but when she was an apprentice she was told of her true origins. She then became secluded in her thoughts, turning away everyone who tried to help. Cinderflower didn't see any deaths in her life, and she doesn't plan to. '''Family: Whiteflash (brother, alive) ~ Name: Whiteflash Rank: Warrior Appearance: '''Whiteflash is a small, short-furred tom with a snowy white pelt. He has dapples of black and silver splotched across his pelt, and his forepaws are silver while his hind paws are black. He has bright, leafy green eyes smudged with sea green. '''Personality: '''He is out-going and friendly to everyone, and can be very naive. He loves hanging around with his friends, and is very charming and considered even adorable because of his small frame and his personality. Whiteflash always tries to be happy, and to encourage his sister Cinderflower to make some friends, but is always disappointed when she refuses his invitations. He is a firm believer in StarClan, but respects anyone who thinks otherwise. He is friendly toward out-Clanners, no matter who they are. '''History: '''Born a loner along with his sister, he was abandoned before he even opened his eyes. Taken in by the Clan, he was raised believing he was a pure-blooded Clan cat. When he was told of his true origins, he was startled but not angry or anything. Through apprenticeship, he remained a happy, optimistic cat, trying to spread the feelings to his sister, but failed. He still tries to make her at least seem happy once in a while. '''Family: Cinderflower (sister, alive) both Cinderflower and Whiteflash by Eevee.